The Emblem of Fire/Script
Chapter 5: The Emblem of Fire Chapter Narration Lord Erik, Marquess of Laus, had been working with Bern against his allies of Lycia. This gave Roy further shock. Lycia, where Roy had grown up in, was no longer a safe place to be either. Heading for Ostia, Roy decided to move through the mountains, where people seldom want to avoid unnecessary trouble. Opening Scene (At the castle) * Bandit: Boss! Our boys just got back from scouting the village. * Dory: Then let's go get our tribute. * Bandit: But Boss, something's different today. There's an army stationed real close to us! They say it looks like the Lycian Army. * Dory: Lycia? Then there's nothing to worry about. They were almost wiped out by Bern. We can handle a few battered soldiers. * Bandit: You're right, boss! * Boss: They've probably got some valuables on them too! Still, don't get careless. Ready then? Let's mop up these losers, boys! (On the Lycia Army's side) * Merlinus: A villager is here to see you, Lord Roy. Hey, you, wait just a second... * Villager: Are you Lord Roy of House Pherae? * Roy: Yes. How may I help you? * Villager: Milord, I beg you! Please, rid us of the bandits terrorizing our village! * Roy: Bandits? * Villager: There's a group of bandits that made their base in the castle near the cliffs. * Roy: Where are the castle guards? * Villager: They fled once they heard that the Lycian Army was defeated by Bern... We villagers were left on our own. Our days are spent in fear of bandit attacks. * Roy: ..... * Villager: We have no one else we can ask. Please, help us! * Merlinus: Lord Roy, we must keep our pace towards Ostia... * Roy: Yes, I know. But we can't simply ignore people in need of help! * Merlinus: You're joking! * Villager: You will help us?! Thank you! Please use the gate to the west. It'll take you right to the castle. * Roy: Thank you. * Villager: I'll arrange for the gate to be opened when you give the signal. (The villager goes off) * Roy: Merlinus! We're going to the castle to drive off the bandits! * Merlinus: Sigh... Youthful energy. Where does it come from? Battle Begins (Before Turn 3 properly begins, in the northern village) * Yoder: Thank you, Dorothy. Please tell Brother Saul as well. * Dorothy: I will, Father Yoder. (Yoder leaves) * Dorothy: But where did Saul run off to now? How am I supposed to guard him if he keeps disappearing? (Screen goes to Saul and a girl) * Girl: Er... Brother Saul, I appreciate the offer, but not tonight... * Saul: Come now, don't be like that. We can sit by the fire in the dark of night as I soothe you with my calming sermons... * Dorothy: There you are! Saul! * Saul: Wonderful. Dorothy... * Girl: I'll take my leave now. (The girl leaves) * Saul: No, don't go! Oh my... Look what you've done now, Dorothy. That expression on your face scared her away. * Dorothy: This is my normal look! Saul, you can't try to woo every girl you meet. * Saul: You make it sound like a bad thing! I simply offer my helping hand to any poor souls in need. * Dorothy: Then why do you always offer to give your sermons at night? * Saul: ...Well, putting that aside... Did you have some good reason for interrupting my good work? * Dorothy: Oh, right. The Lycian Army is apparently somewhere around here. * Saul: Truly?! Is Princess Guinivere still with them? * Dorothy: Yes, if the reports from the St. Elimine Church are accurate. * Saul: Then we must make haste! Let us join them. * Dorothy: ..... * Saul: What's the matter, Dorothy? * Dorothy: You only want to join them because Princess Guinivere is said to be so beautiful. * Saul: Don't be ridiculous... Come now, hurry along. * Dorothy: Yes, let's go! (Dorothy and Saul leave the village) Villages and houses * Village: "Hold on. Before you go, take this lance with you. It was once wielded by a knight called Sir Gant. The stories say he bested many a foe with this lance!" (Gant's Lance received!) * House: "If you can, try to occupy forts. That'll stop enemy reinforcements from showing up!" * House: "I was there when Araphen was taken... The wyvern riders of Bern were terrifying enough... But then a dragon engulfed the Lycian Army in flame... Oh Elimine, please tell me it was a dream..." * House: "This whole area is really perfect for bandits. It's no wonder they appeared. They can cross mountains and a bandit on a peak is a force to be reckoned with. Dreadful. Just dreadful..." Against Dory Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle * Merlinus: Lord Roy! A priest from the St. Elimine Church wants an audience with you...and Princess Guinivere! * Roy: He knew that Princess Guinivere was with us? * Merlinus: Yes. I can't imagine how. * Roy: Me neither... I'll see him alone. * Guinevere: Roy, I will be fine. I wish to meet this priest. * Roy: Princess? * Guinevere: Tensions between my brother and the church have worsened as of late. I do not believe they would attempt anything underhanded. * Roy: I see. Merlinus, allow this priest in. (Merlinus lets Saul enter) * Saul: Lord Roy, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I am Saul, an acolyte of the St. Elimine Church. * Roy: Pleased to meet you. * Saul: Oh... And you must be Princess Guinivere! You are as beautiful as the rumors say! * Guinevere: Pardon me...? * Saul: Ahem... Forgive me. Your Highness, I wish to know the location of the Fire Emblem. You have it with you, do you not? * Guinevere: How did you know that?! * Saul: Bern's head church tells us the Fire Emblem disappeared from the Shrine of Seals. And you also went missing at exactly the same time. * Guinevere: ..... * Saul: I was sent by the Church to confirm the truth. Why did you take the Fire Emblem? * Guinevere: ...I wished to stop my brother. * Saul: Your brother... Zephiel, the king of Bern. * Guinevere: Yes. * Saul: Do you know what the Fire Emblem is used for? * Guinevere: ...It's the key that awakens a sword that was used to slay the dragons long ago. That was what my father told me anyway. I am unsure how exactly the Fire Emblem or the sword work. My brother seemed to worry abut the Fire Emblem falling into enemy hands. ...Extraordinarily so. * Saul: So you took the Fire Emblem to make the king believe it fell into enemy hands? All in an attempt to stop his conquest? * Guinevere: Yes...but the war continued anyway. * Saul: And what will you do now? * Guinevere: ...Must I reveal my plan at this moment? * Saul: Ah, so Your Highness has a plan. * Guinevere: Yes. I have not given up hope of settling this war without further bloodshed. * Saul: I see. In that case, I will accompany you on your journey. * Guinevere: If Roy allows it. * Roy: I have no objections. (Saul leaves) * Guinevere: Thank you, Roy. * Roy: Of course, Princess. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts